The Downfall
by angelwithmace
Summary: Terras slow slip into insanity


This story is about Terra's slow process into insanity. I took her personality from both the comic and show. It takes place a few years after the betrayal and if she didn't kill herself. *Oh right *and I dont own anything they all belong to DC comics

The Downfall, Chapter 1:

I remember the first time I used my powers. It was an accidental discovery but a fucking great one never the less. I was 13 and spent my first week on the street. I pasted my three days of crying and moved on to my badass stage. I thought well hell I survived a week without anything happening I could survive a lifetime, obviously at 13 your brains not fully developed. Well anyway I was in my alley with my bum cats minding my own business and this faggot ass black guy with this permed hair and red sunglasses comes up to me popping shit.

"Yo. You seen Douggie 'round here"

Even through the dark I could see his face clearly. I could never forget it really.

"No."

I said all politely and shit. Then I was scared shit of anything with a mouth so…

"You tellin' me you haven't seen Douggie and your ass been sitting in this shit hole all fucking day, 'cause I seen ya bitch."

"I don't even know who Douggie is, sorry."

I kept my eyes on my lap. I felt if I stared at him he would've hurt me.

"Oh now you giving me attitude bitch."

"No! … I I wasn't"

"Get up."

He said calm but demanding.

"Nah I'm fine here thanks."

"It wasn't a question."

He picked my twiggy ass up like a feather and pushed me against a wall.

"Bitch when I tell you to get up, you get up and being you want to talk like a woman… "

He pushed his forearm against my throat and used the other to loosen his belt "I'm gonna make you a woman." He punched me to the floor and stomped my stomach. Sometime during me healing over in pain he managed to pull off my pants even with me kicking. Pants less and all I started pulling myself further away from him. "Fuck you going?" He grabbed my ankles and dragged me closer to him. As he dragged, the rough floor scraped my legs. He kicked my side so I'll stay still then he kneeled down and pulled off my panties. I felt my bare ass hit the grainy ground, it was moist cause it drizzled earlier. My head felt dizzy from the beating and still I tried to sit up to book it but he punched me and opened his jacket. He whipped out a piece and pointed it at my face. He opened a rubber and put it on. It was my choice get killed or get fucked.

"Now open for daddy"

I spread my legs…

He leaned in and I felt his hardness against me. He pointed the gun at my head with one hand and put himself in me with the other. I kept crying get off but that was like screaming at a deaf man. The hand pointing gun blocked my hand from reaching his face and shoulders, and the one free hand he had held my other hand down. I dunno if it was the beating or what but I began to imagine him as my dad; well he wasn't my biological father; that's why I was homeless in the first place but the man I saw as dad. I imagined if he would have used me for sex maybe I wouldn't be here. Being raped by my father seemed pretty good compared to here. I wouldn't be hungry or cold. Sick. At least his dick would be in me not this dirty old fucks. I began sobbing like an infant. I felt goo and blood running down my inner thighs. It hurt like hell. I wonder if losing your virginity hurts as much for everyone else. I kept repeating get off get off please get off until I exploded. I screamed get off in a voice I never heard before. My hair started blowing and my eyes glowed yellow.

"What the fuck?!"

Millions of rocks picked him up and pinned him to the wall, he looked as scared as I was. So many rocks started hitting his body. One went through his penis ha-ha. He screamed so loud. I watched his blood run down the wall it looked… beautiful. I picked up one last sharp rock and put it through his head. I powered down and I thought when I came to my senses I would feel sorry for taking a life but I didn't. I felt good. Fucking great actually…


End file.
